Someday
by Fireness
Summary: This is just a little songfic about Jarod and Miss Parker. PG for very, VERY mild language. The song part is not in the first chapter, but is in the second. This story is complete. Nobody seems to be paying attention to the last sentence, so new chapter
1. home

OMG, what's this? It's not a poem?! And it's not LOTR??!! I think I've lost my mind. Actually, this really did start out as a poem, but the title reminded me of this song, which in turn inspired this songfic. Anyway, I hope it's not *to*sappy. (Goldrider, I've no idea if you are reading this because I don't know if you like pretender, but I'm sorry, I just couldn't get into the dark and dreary mood.) Now, on with the show!  
  
SOMEDAY  
  
Parker pulled into her driveway completely exhausted. It had been another long day at the centre. Parker had chased yet another false lead on the Wonder Boy. All she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed as soon as possible. She never wanted to have anything to do with that lab rat ever again.  
  
She had no such luck. Awaiting her on her front porch was an envelope addressed to her. There was no return address, but she didn't need one. She could tell, despite the typed address label bearing her residence, that it was from Jarod.  
  
"What now?" she moaned as she let herself into her house. She threw the offending letter onto a small table next to the couch before heading upstairs to the shower. She would save the damn thing for a time when she was in a better mood.  
  
Hmmmmmmmm, just had an idea. I don't know if people like this so far, so if you like, please tell me and I'll write the rest. If you don't like it, please tell me and I won't write the rest. Besides, I now have a cat on my lap demanding attention, so I can't write more if I wanted to. Please R/R! 


	2. the letter

Warning: this chap may cause severe vomiting and diabetic comas from its  
sickly sweetness.  
  
A/N: I have never seen the first episode of pretender and I was pretty  
young when the shows aired on regular TV. So for the longest time I  
thought Jarod ran away when he was a teenager, but I know better now. I  
have seen very few episodes since it was cancelled, so please excuse any  
inaccuracies.  
  
Lastly: Brandy, you guessed correctly! I don't know.........do you think the  
song fits? Does anybody think the song fits or am I crazy? Maybe I should  
ask the invisible purple elephant with pink polka dots that lives in my old  
science teacher's room............J/k! And now on with the show!  
  
After a long and relaxing bath, Parker had completely forgotten about the  
letter. As she descended the staircase, however, she spotted it on the  
table. With a groan, she remembered her "duty" to open the damn thing.  
  
She practically threw herself down onto the couch and picked up the  
envelope. Sighing, she ripped the flap open. She stared at it wishing she  
were somewhere else, some*one* else. She half wished she were Jarod  
himself: no longer tied to the centre, able to go anywhere and everywhere,  
playing games with his enemies' minds.  
  
'You should have gone with him,' a rebellious part of her mind said before  
she could stop it. 'You two could have escaped together and been lovers  
like you were boyfriend/girlfriend when you were teens. (A/N: Is that  
true? I know she gave him his first kiss.......I think.)  
  
Growling softly at her traitorous mind, the exhausted woman yanked the  
letter out of its envelope. The first page was surprisingly handwritten,  
the second typed. She read:  
  
* Dear Parker  
Long time no see, eh? Well, let's not beat around the bush. I was  
talking to a new friend of mine the other day. She was of the interesting  
opinion that every situation in the world could be related to a song. This  
idea inspired me and I began looking immediately for a song that related to  
us. It took a while. After all, we are in unusual circumstances, aren't  
we? I searched all types of songs. Country, rock and roll, rap, jazz, pop,  
oldies, modern, classical, even folk songs. Other than a brief snippet  
from a song by one Miss Avril Lavigne, I could not find anything! The  
snippet went:  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
But that's beside the point. That related more to me than us, and  
the rest of the song REALLY didn't fit. Finally after much searching, I  
found it. Hope you enjoy it. It's called Someday and it's by a group  
called Nickelback. *  
  
Parker turned to the next page. Sure enough it was entitled: Someday, by  
Nickelback. She quickly read the song, secretly intrigued that Jarod had  
found a song he though could relate to them.  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able?  
To see the signs that we missed  
try to turn the tables.  
I wish you would unclench your fists,  
And unpack your suitcase  
lately there's been to much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Chorus:  
Nothings wrong  
Just as long  
As you know that someday I will  
Someday  
Some how  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one that knows that  
Someday  
Some how  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
We can end up saying  
Things that we always needed to say  
So we can end up staying  
Now the stories played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's re-write an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Chorus  
  
You're the only one that knows that  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able?  
To see the signs that we missed  
Try to turn the tables.  
Now the stories played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's re-write an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
Nothings wrong  
Just as long  
  
Chorus  
  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one that knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one that knows that  
I know you're wondering when.*  
  
Parker set the papers aside, completely out of breath. She was at a  
loss for words. It sounded so......  
  
RING! Parker stared as the phone rang loudly.  
  
^^More? Nada mas? Tell me!!! I need time to plan out the conversation  
scene, then I promise I won't torture you anymore. 


	3. the call and the decision

A/N: a couple days ago I read a synopsis for Island of the Haunted, since I have never seen the movie. I mean it was a play-by-play synopsis, very detailed. It was really interesting. I just wanted to say, however, that even though I knew Parker and Jarod would not get together, I nearly ripped my hair out when they nearly kissed, but were interrupted. Sigh. Sorry to anyone who has not seen the movie. If you want to read any pretender summaries, I suggest you go Also, I know I'm complaining here, but I thought the series was getting stupid at the end with all the family issues. Mr. Raines is Mr. Parker's brother. Mr. Parker is not Miss Parker's father.......... Does anybody agree or no? Anyway..... Just read, I'll stop rambling now. *At last: real dialogue. As u can probably tell, I'm bad at descriptive writing. I like dialogue a lot better  
  
Diabetics are warned: may cause dangerously high levels of blood sugar from the sickening sweetness.  
  
The phone rang again. Parker hesitated, and then answered it on the  
third ring.  
  
"How the hell do you always know exactly when to call?" she demanded,  
not even bothering to say hello first.  
  
"Good evening to you too," Jarod replied evenly. Parker was sure she  
could detect amusement in his voice. "I figured I'd give you a little  
while to cool down after today. I didn't think you'd read the letter  
right away."  
  
Parker didn't press any further as to find out how he always seemed to  
read her mind. It unnerved her, but she told herself she didn't care.  
  
"What's the point, Jarod?" Parker snapped impatiently.  
  
"Point?" Parker could just hear the grin on the man's face. She  
wished she could slap it right off. "Since when is there ever a point  
to anything I –"  
  
"Cut the crap. I can see what you're trying to say."  
  
"Alright. What am I trying to say?" The voice didn't sound quite as  
amused as before.  
  
Parker froze. It was true she DID know what he was implying, but she  
really didn't want to say it out loud. "Shut up, Jarod. Just shut  
up. Never call me again. Just shut up and get out of my life –"  
  
"Do you agree?" Jarod interrupted.  
  
Parker quit her ranting. "What?"  
  
"Do you agree with the song?"  
  
"What, you mean does it fit with us? Parts of it, sure."  
  
"No, I mean do you agree with what the lyrics are saying. For  
example, in the first verse where it says, "I wish you'd unclench your  
fists." Remember on Carthis?"  
  
"I told you to forget Carthis. As far as I'm concerned, Carthis never  
happened."  
  
You wanted that kiss as much as I did. Had Ocee not interrup-"  
  
"Jarod-" Parker warned.  
  
"Parker." His voice was firm, but gentle at the same time. "Just say  
the word and I'll make it all right."  
  
"'But not right now,'" she whispered miserably. She was torn. Torn  
between her duty and her own wants.  
  
"No, not quite yet," Jarod agreed. His voice was low and deep.  
"Give me just a little time to find a place where they can never find  
us. You need time to tie up loose ends with the Centre. Then we can  
start a new life. Together."  
  
Parker was crying silently at this point. She wanted his promises so  
badly. She wished he was right in front of her. She wished she could  
run right into his arms, and he could hold her and make her feel  
truly safe for the first time in years. But she could not. "What  
about Sydney?" She whispered. "What about Broots and Debbie and my  
little brother? They need me."  
  
"Find out where your brother is. Bring him with you and we can raise him." (Thanks to Ginger6's story, Brand New Year for the idea!) "We can keep in contact with Broots and Syd so long as they don't find out where we are. Even if they did, they care enough about us not to bring us in. Broots can pass on everything you want to Debbie."  
  
"You make it sound so simple."  
  
"'Let's rewrite an ending that fits.'"  
  
Parker swallowed hard, trying to get herself under control. "It's just not possible. They'll catch us. I'll die before I'm brought in like a prisoner."  
  
"That makes two of us. If they catch us, we'll at least have each other in death."  
  
There was silence. Parker's mind raged. She wanted him. But there was just no way. Jarod waited patiently for her to think it out. At last he said, "Parker, 'since we're here anyway . . ."  
  
Parker couldn't help but smile through her tears. "'We can end up saying things we always needed to say . . ."  
  
"I love you, Andrea." (A/N: I always see people use names for Parker that really don't fit. I figured Andrea would fit since, duh, the actress's name is Andrea Parker. She's the only reason I ever watch Less Than Perfect. She's so funny!) "You don't have to say anything in reply. I know you don't like the word 'love.' I already know how you feel."  
  
Parker sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You run, I chase," she said in a defeated tone.  
  
Jarod did not say anything. He simply waited. Waited patiently for her decision.  
  
She sighed. She knew what she had to do. There was no other way. No other choice.  
  
"Okay, Jarod. Let's do this."  
  
~FIN~  
  
^^ Sorry if I got too OOC. Did you like it? Should I not give up my day job? Should I give up writing altogether? Also, to all LOTR fans, check out my other fics. They're poems, two from Pippin's POV, the other from Aragorn's. And more are to come. I may or may not do Frodo next. Anyway, please review! 


	4. More?

People have been begging me to continue with this story, but the truth is, I don't know how. I don't know where to go with this. It was supposed to simply be a one-shot song fic, but spiraled... So, long story short, if people want me to continue with this, please help me out. Give me a little while and I might be able to come up with a plot, but I'll have to really think about it... 


End file.
